Mission peu ordinaire
by Selann Yui
Summary: [One Shot]Ma première fic de Gundam... J'en suis fière ! Bref, pour l'histoire c'est simple : première partie : casage, deuxième partie : mission... Peu ordinaire... Bon d'accord, j'suis nulle pour les résumés...lol... Vous pouvez toujours venir lire


**Auteur : **Selann Yui… Hé oui, hé oui, j'ai besoin de ces pitits bishonens là cette fois…

**Disclaimer :** Sont pas à moua…

**Genre : **Franchement, je sais pas… Lisez et dites le moi, ça m'aiderait…

**Titre : **Mission peu ordinaire…

**Kikou !!!**

**C'est ma première fic de Gundam… Soyez indulgents… Lisez la note en bas… Vous comprendrez mieux… J'espère que vous aimerez quand même bien qu'elle soit un peu spéciale…**

**Bisous, Selann.**

**PS : Il y a quelques petites incrustations entre ( ) … Vilou maintenant que vous êtes avertis…**

**Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!! ……………….**

_**Mission peu ordinaire…**_

BIP BIP BIP…

- 'Ro… Le 'veil…

- On a une mission ! (Aah, trop dur ! Peux pas les laisser dormir un peu ?!)

- Grhumpf…

Le soldat parfait se tourna vers le lit et se trouva nez à nez avec un amas de couette seul un petit bout de tresse prouvait la présence de son ami.

- Lève-toi… Dans 5 min, cuisine… dit-il laconiquement.

- Mais euh… veux rester au lit moi euh !!!

Heero sortit de la chambre laissant le natté se lever en bougonnant.

_(Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la cuisine)_

- L'est où Woufinou ? demanda la voix endormi de Duo. (C'est vrai ça, il est où le Wuwu ?! Le FeiFei ?! Le Wu Fei à sa mémère !!!)

- Mission, on te l'a dit hier… répéta Quatre avec patience.

- Nous aussi on en a une… Top secrète… Wu Fei doit être rappelé d'urgence.

- C'est quoi Heero ?

- Je vais vous expliquer.

Les G-boys se pressèrent autour de la table, écoutant avec attention leur leader. Quand il eut fini ces explications, Duo, contre habitude s'exclama :

- Ca, c'est une mission qui me plait !

- Très bien, nous partirons dès qu'ils seront arrivés… D'ici là, préparez-vous.

- Trowa, tu m'aides à faire la vaisselle ?

Un signe de tête discret, le châtain s'approcha de l'évier et commença à essuyer les assiettes trempées que lui tendaient le petit blond. (Rien de plus romantique que de faire la vaisselle à deux ! Ensemble pour affronter une épreuve difficile !... De vraies petites femmes au foyer!)

Heero était depuis longtemps partis faire joujou avec son portable et Duo l'avait suivi dans leur chambre afin de se laver.

_(Dans la chambre des pilotes 01 et 02)_

- Dis Heero, elle est zar cette mission… s'exclama Duo de la salle de bain.

- Hn.

- C'est pas les profs qui nous auraient envoyés un truc de ce genre…

- Iié… Tu me laisses maintenant…

- Bien, 4 mots à la suite !

- Grouille, t'as tes affaires à ranger !

- De mieux en mieux…

Duo retourna à sa toilette pendant que Heero contemplait avec étonnement le bazar mit par le natté en à peine 2 jours. Tout traînait… Tout… Il secoua la tête pour dire « c'est pas possible un truc pareil.. » et se remit à son travail.

_(Dans la cuisine)_

La vaisselle s'accomplissait en silence, Quatre lavait et passait les couverts à Trowa qui les essuyaient. Soudain, un verre échappa au petit blond et alla se fracasser par terre.

- Quel maladroit je fais ! dit-il en se baissant pour ramasser les morceaux.

Alors qu'il allait attraper un morceau, une main l'attrapa avant lui. Levant les yeux, il se trouva nez à nez avec deux émeraudes.

- Fais gaffe… Murmura le châtain.

- Toi aussi…

- Trop tard…

Trowa leva son pouce ou l'on voyait une fine entaille qui saignait.

- Ah ! Mais c'est pas possible, faut désinfecter ça tout de suite !!! paniqua Quatre.

- C'est pas grave…

- Mais si, viens avec moi, je vais te soigner.

Le petit blond attrapa la main de son compagnon et l'entraîna vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

_(Dans la chambre des pilotes 01 et 02)_

- Waouh !!! T'es déjà au niveau 6 !!! Moi j'arrive pas à dépasser le deuxième !

Heero venait d'être pris en flagrant délit de non travail par un Duo Maxwell visiblement très fier de lui…

- Alors c'est ça que tu fais sur ton ordi tous les jours ?! Je savais bien qu'il était pas humain de travailler autant sur l'ordi …

Duo se mit à rire de bon cœur et Heero se permit un sourire à cette vue.

- Mais non je ne rêve pas !! C'est bien un sourire que j'ai vu là !!! J'suis doué quand même !!! Tralala !!! J'suis le plus fort…

Duo se dandinait dans la pièce en faisant le signe de la victoire. Cette fois Heero se mit à rire franchement sauf quand il vit dans quelle tenue était Duo.

- Habille-toi Duo, grogna-t-il cramoisi.

- Pourquoi ? J'suis très bien moi ! Ca te gêne ?

Duo s'avançait sensuellement de son coéquipier. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise de Heero le regardant dans les yeux. Sous ce regard brillant, Heero déglutit. (Ouhlala ! Ame sensibles s'abstenir !...)

_(Dans la chambre des pilotes 03 et 04)_

- Voila, c'est fini…

Quatre en vraie mère poule venait de désinfecter la plaie et avait entouré le pouce blessé d'un joli pansement. Trowa regarda son pouce un instant et Quatre se sentit obligé de dire.

- Désolé, il y avait que ça à la pharmacie…

- C'est… Ce sont… Des nounours ?! (hihihi ! Je suis sûre que c'est les Bisounours !)

- Ben… Euh… Oui… C'est mignon ?

- Ouais.

Quatre regarda Trowa avec surprise.

- Tu trouves vraiment… (Quatre est très sensible à cette remarque, je l'imagine tout rouge en train de regarder ses Bisounours… trop kawai !)

Le châtain hocha la tête fixait son regard à celui de son compagnon.

- Oui… C'est beau… dit-il en fixant toujours le petit blond. (Attention ! Je sens qu'il va nous faire une attaque de poutoux façon Bisounours !)

- Euh… Ben… Euh… Enfin… Je…

Trowa s'approcha, de plus en plus, Quatre était pétrifié par son regard.

_(Dans la chambre des pilotes 01 et 02)_

- Alors ça te gêne, Hee-chan ?

- M'appelle… Pas comme ça…

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi pas si ça me plait ?

- Je…

- Moi aussi…

Duo se pencha sur Heero. (Ouais ! Trop bien ! Il va l'embrasser, il va l'embrasser !!!)

_(Dans la chambre des pilotes 03 et 04)_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? bafouilla Quatre très rouge.

- J'ai… Envie de… T'embrasser… Je peux ? (Pourquoi tu lui d'mandes ? Vas-y, embrasse-le ! Je t'en donne le droit !)

- Je…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent ?

- Allons voir…

Trowa et Quatre se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leurs amis et entrouvrirent la porte. Ils restèrent sur le seuil surpris.

Penché vers Heero, Duo en très petite tenue quasi inexistante semblait gêné. Heero, en apparence impassible, pointait son flingue au milieu du front du natté. (Mais pourquoiiiii ?! TTT.TTT c'est pas du jeu !)

- Pas touche… murmura Heero en se levant laissant Duo abasourdi.

Il entra dans la salle de bain sans un regard pour les deux autres.

- Duo ?! Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Quatre avec inquiétude.

- C'est pas grave… Un jeu… Il a gagné…

Trowa et Quatre retournèrent à la cuisine pour finir la vaisselle.

- Est-ce que tu crois ce que je crois ? A leur propos ? questionna Quatre.

- Heero n'aime pas être dominé.

- Oô Comment tu sais ça ?

- …

- Ah… Tu observes toujours tout le monde ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais ce qu'on pense alors ?

- Des fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as observé à leur propos alors ?

- Aujourd'hui.

- Oô C'est vrai ?

- Je pense.

- Ah… Tu crois que… Enfin, que ça serait arrivé tout à l'heure si…

- Heero n'avait pas été dominé.

- T'es incroyable…

- Ton empathie est incroyable. Pas mon sens de l'observation.

- Si car c'est à force de travail que tu arrives si bien à savoir ce que pense les autres moi… Moi c'est comme ça…

- C'est bien comme ça.

Quatre leva la tête, Trowa le regardait. Se penchant rapidement vers lui, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du blond. (Tu t'es fais eu !)

- Haha ! Flagrant délit ! hurla une voix trop bien connue.

Les deux ''criminels'' se séparèrent vivement cramoisi.

- Ben faut pas être gêné comme ça, les mecs… C'est la vie !

Duo repartit vers sa chambre, laissant les deux autres seuls dans la cuisine.

- Euh… Euh… Trowa ?

- Hum…

- Tu… Veux bien… Recommencer-là-où-on-en-était-parce-que-Duo-a…

Trowa avait bâillonné le petit blond de ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné que le premier. (KAWAIIII !!! # #)

Derrière la porte, Duo regardait avec avidité.

- YES !!! murmura-t-il avant de partir.

_(Dans la chambre des pilotes 01 et 02)_

Il rentra dans sa chambre un sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Refermant la porte avec soin, il se retourna.

- #Oô#

Heero trempé, les cheveux dégoulinants, sortait de la salle de bain.

- Ben alors Duo ? T'as vu un fantôme ?

- Non… Non, ce que je vois n'est pas un fantôme… C'est un fantasme…

- Tu vois ce que ça fait…

Duo se dirigea vers son lit sans cesser de fixer Heero et surtout son torse musclé, son ventre plat…

- La vue te plait ?

Duo ne pouvait plus parler, il se contenta de hocher la tête tout en s'asseyant sur son lit. ( Oô Oooohh !!! Duo ! T'as pas honte !) Heero, imitant son ami tout à l'heure, s'approcha de lui. Il se pencha sur lui. Une goutte s'échappa de ses cheveux et vint s'écraser sur le nez de Duo. Du pouce, Heero l'essuya… Puis sa main continua sa course et suivit le contour de sa bouche. Duo ferma les yeux pour profiter de la caresse, en attendant plus. Enfin Heero mit fin au supplice et remplaça son pouce par ses lèvres.

- Aishiteru Duo…

- 'Tain… Parles pas japonais… Je sais… Pas… (hihihi ! Il sait pas ce qu'il a dit… Mais je suis sûre qu'il en a comprit le sens…)

- Shhh…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Wu Fei entrait dans la planque plongée dans le noir. Seul l'écran de la TV éclairait quelque peu la pièce. Devant, ses quatre amis, avachis. Duo dormait carrément dans les bras de Heero, la bouche ouverte, un filet de bave coulait du coin de sa bouche. (Ca donne une perspective nettement moins romantique là…) Quand à Quatre, il dormait aussi, recroquevillé à un bout du canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Trowa. Ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux et le blond ronronnait de plaisir comme un vrai chat. (Trop marrant ! et… TROP KAWAI !!!)

-Vous…

Il fut stoppé dans sa phrase par un regard noir de Heero et reprit à voix basse.

- Vous êtes enfin casés ?

- Hai.

- Pas trop tôt. (Je suis d'accord.)

Trowa et Heero le regardèrent d'un air bizarre que Wu Fei jugea surpris mais bon, allez savoir avec iceberg 1 et 2…

- On a une mission ?

- Hai.

- C'est quoi ?

- Cuisine… Descriptif, plan…

- Parfait.

Le chinois se dirigea vers la cuisine et lu attentivement ce que lui avait indiqué le soldat parfait.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_(Le lendemain, heure de la mission)_

Les G-boys étaient rassemblés devant la porte de la planque quand une voiture stoppa devant eux. Deux jeunes filles en sortirent. L'une avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus et l'autre avait les cheveux mi-longs châtains et les yeux noisette. Elles s'approchèrent des garçons et d'un signe de tête ils se comprirent. (Suspense ! Mais c'est qui ces deux-là ?)

- Vous êtes les agents spéciaux Pizza-hut et Hit-saru avec qui nous devons effectuer la mission ?

- Oui.

- Allons-y.

Trowa prit le volant d'une des voitures et Heero prit le volant de la deuxième. Quatre, Wu Fei et Hit-saru montèrent dans la voiture alors que Duo et Pizza-hut montaient dans l'autre. Les voitures s'ébranlèrent et, une fois sur la grande route, partirent à vive allure. Ils traversèrent une ville et se retrouvèrent dans la campagne.

- Des champs ! Il n'y a que des champs ici ! s'exclama Duo.

- Tourne à droite… Pas la première, l'autre d'après… (Ahahah ! On s'y croit trop !)

Heero acquiesça de la tête et exécuta les ordres.

- Les autres ont suivi… commenta Duo qui regardait derrière.

Ils se garèrent dans le champ qui longeait la maison et descendirent de voiture en silence. C'était une maison de simple apparence. Passant aisément la haie, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'herbe… Les deux jeunes filles semblaient avoir nettement plus de difficultés et elles mirent quelques minutes à arriver, des branchettes de sapinettes dans les cheveux. (Mouahahahaha !!! Trop marrant, j'imagine les têtes… Hahaha hihihi !!!)

- C'est le moment… A tout à l'heure, Trowa… Quatre…

Les deux interpellés hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison. Alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers l'avant de la maison. Se collant au mur, la jeune fille brune regarda une puis deux fois au coin…

- Le guetteur n'est pas là… On peut y aller…

Prenant deux fois plus de précautions pour que leurs pas ne crissent pas sur le gravier. Ils avancèrent en silence.

- Attention aux chiens ! intervint la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains.

A pas de loup, longeant le mur, ils parvinrent aux escaliers menant à la terrasse. En haut des escaliers, Wu Fei et la jeune fille brune allèrent à droite alors que les trois autres allaient à gauche. Crochetant facilement les portes fenêtres, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'intérieur.

_(De l'autre côté de la maison…)_

Trowa et Quatre étaient arrivés à la fenêtre par laquelle ils devaient entrés. Se hissant avec l'agilité d'une panthère, Trowa se retrouva rapidement sur le parapet. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et aida Quatre à se glisser à l'intérieur à son tour.

- Je jette un regard dans le couloir, on va attendre ici que les autres arrivent.

- Si tu veux.

Trowa entrouvrit la porte de façon à avoir un bon angle de vue sur le couloir et ils attendirent. Des bruits de pas très légers se firent entendre, puis des chuchotements…

- Trowa… Quatre…

- On est là… murmura Quatre.

Tous se retrouvèrent dans la chambre où Trowa et Quatre étaient.

- Mission 40.12, partie 1 terminée et réussie… déclara solennellement Hit-saru. (Pouf… hahaha pliée en deux J'arrive plus à respirer… Trop marrant… Ptdr ! T'as fait fort…)

- Mission 40.12, partie 2… dit alors Pizza-hut, en avant, suivez-moi…

Elle passa la tête par la porte, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne puis sortit avec précautions. Tournant à droite, elle était suivie de près par son amie et des autres. En file indienne, ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du couloir. Se faufilant entre le rideau de perles de bois sans faire de bruit, ils s'agglutinèrent dans l'étroit couloir.

- Vous êtes prêts, murmura la première.

La brune hocha la tête et l'autre ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

Au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, celle qui se tenait devant son ordi se retourna. Quand elle vit qui entrait, elle faillit tomber en syncope. (Mais j'espère bien ! hihihi ! Oh, je suis trop sadique…) Sa chaise, ne supportant pas le sursaut perdit une roue et elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air… (J'imagine trop la scène… Mdr ! chante à tue tête elle est tombée euh, elle est tombée euh…)

- Pas… Possible… dit-elle en immergeant de son coin…

((((((((((((((((((((Explications de l'auteur : C'est une petite chambre, un bureau dans un coin et le lit collé au bureau donc plus beaucoup de place pour la chaise qui perd régulièrement ses roues en plus…FAIT VERIDIQUE !!!))))))))))))))))))))))

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! crièrent-ils tous en cœur. (Noyeux joël ! Oups c'est pas ça…lol)

- C'est… Pas… possible… Célia-san ? Selann-chan ? (Et oui ! Trop bien comme surprise !)

- Ben si Hina-chan…. C'est ton anniv' aujourd'hui… T'étais pas au courant ? s'exclama Célia-san en riant.

- Vous êtes méchante avec moi !!!! (Nous, méchantes ? Jamais !!! Ne sommes-nous pas kawai ?)

- On t'a quand même amené un… que dis-je 5 beaux cadeaux, non ? répondit Selann-chan en désignant les G-boys.

- C'est vrai… J'vous pardonne alors… Mais…. Ca ne vous exclut pas de cadeaux que je peux garder….

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent.

- T'es méchante euh !!! ToT gémirent-elles en cœur. (Po juste ! ouiiiiiiiiiiin !!!!)

- J'ai le droit… C'est mon anniversaire…

- Bon ben… Mission 40.12 réussie… Ciao byebye !!!

Les G-boys firent mine de filer à l'anglaise mais six mains les rattrapèrent.

- Tatata… Maintenant que vous êtes là… On vous garde… Hina-chan a besoin de vous pour ces fics…

- Noooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FIN

**Et voila… Alors ça vous a plu ?**

**Cette fic a été écrite uniquement pour l'anniversaire de l'une de mes best friend adorée Hina Maxwell… J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même…**

**Au fait…**

**BON ANNIVERSAIRE HINA-CHAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiss ! Bon anniversaire Hina-chanounette !!! Gros bisous du bakasaru !!!)**

**Selann.**

**Un gros merci à Célia-san (Hit-saru) pour son concours et ses incrustations…**

**Explications des noms de code… au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un…**

**Pizza-hut : Viens d'un délire entre amie… D'une certaine pelle à pizza… En fait, c'est l'arme de Gojyo dans Saiyuki… **

**Hit-saru : Le Hit c'est pour le cousin Hit de la famille Adams et le saru vient de Goku de Saiyuki…**

**Maintenant que j'ai donné ces explications je vois que c'est pas trop utiles puisqu'il n'y a que toi, Hina-chan qui peut comprendre mais bon… **

**T'en penses quoi Hina-chan ? Ton dernier cadeau est pas mal, non ?**

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez me ferait très plaisir…hihihi sans avoir l'air de rien…**

**PS : Il est presque 11h30… Je suis presque dans les temps, ne ?**


End file.
